


Running.

by NaomiPT



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Genre: Dark Phoenix - Freeform, Dark Phoenix Spoilers, He's not the same person after waking up, Just sorta angry at everything, Peter is wallowing in self pity, The world is against him, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPT/pseuds/NaomiPT
Summary: Peter was always running from his problems, granted most of them began with 'Erik' and ended in 'Lehnsherr'. After his encounter with Jean, Peter finds himself avoiding people more, but perhaps all he needs is the person he's been avoiding the most.Or better put: Dadneto! Dadneto! Dadneto!





	Running.

Speed. Speed always seemed to be the key thing when it came to Peter's problems. He'd often run into things without even thinking first, just ready to get the first punch in. Act first, think later; the usual motto for the silver haired speedster. However, there was one thing he could never quite find time for, or rather something he'd constantly find himself making excuses for: Erik Lehnsherr.

 

Despite knowing his relation to the metal wielding mutant for well over a decade, he never really found time to talk to him about it. As far as Peter was aware though, he'd always have more time. With every second feeling like an hour for him, time was never a problem in the past. Still, if there is one thing that can be said about life, it would be how unpredictable it can be.

 

It happened in an instant. One second Peter was running towards Jean, certain his speed would be enough, the next he's on the floor covered in blood and debris. Moments later, he sees a blue figure launch backwards into the debris where Jean's old house once stood. Though unsure of who it is at first, the identity is confirmed when multiple people yell for Raven. The voices get louder, despite the fact that they were moving away from him. Everything was too loud. 

 

His mind first goes to his mother and sisters, probably worried out of their mind as usual, but he knew that when they rang the mansion up tonight their worst fears would be answered when someone else picked up. He regretted not telling his mother how much he cared for her and how much he appreciated everything she ever did for him, and now he may never get the chance. She warned him that going after his father would only lead to trouble, but this wasn't anything like what he imagined. His mind then goes to his father, someone he always thought he'd have time to tell, but his time was running short.

 

He could hear shouts nearby, and a rush of footsteps towards him. They were fast, far too fast. They say that time seems to slow down in your final moments, but the opposite was true for the speedster. For once, he was seeing things at the speed that everyone else was, realising just how quick the world was passing him by.

 

Someone grabs his arm, but he can't tell who. He's just about able to make out the outline, but it's devoid of detail. They're yelling something, but again, Peter couldn't make it out. 

 

Everything was too loud.

 

Everything was too fast.

 

"Erik." It's the only thing he actually understands, and it takes him a moment to recognise it as his own voice. As time slipped away in front of him, he feared his father never learning the truth. 

 

\---

It had taken months for Peter to recover, despite the fact he had the ability to heal quickly. His leg had only taken a week after his fight with Apocalypse, and it didn't affect him much after the week had passed. This was different, however. 

 

Despite his speed returning, anything fast jolted him back to that day. Getting his leg broken by apocalypse shook him up slightly, but he had never experienced something so close to death before, and was adamant never to again. He was happy to stay around the mansion, to guide people and make sure that they didn't follow down the same path he did, but he didn't use his mutation anymore. Charles and Hank had done their best to encourage him to at least try and overcome his fear, but to no avail. They understood, of course, but couldn't help show him a pitiful look when they passed him, memories of the happy speedster they encountered in the 1970s.

 

"Hey, slow down, safety first." He stared daggers into the oncoming student, who came to an abrupt stop. Truthfully, he had nothing wrong with students running in terms of safety, but rather he couldn't help but see himself projected on them. Speed once defined his very being, and now there was nothing he hated more. He was reckless, and adamant that nobody followed in his footsteps. 

 

"I never thought you'd be ashamed of your mutation." Erik- seemingly appearing out of nowhere--muttered, eyes trailing the student now walking down the hall. 

 

The silver speedster sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want another lecture, and certainly not one from Erik. "I never thought you'd stay in one place for more than 5 minutes. When are you planning to take off again?"

 

"Don't try and change the subject. You've always been proud of your abilities Maximoff."

 

"People change. You'd know a lot about that, considering you change who you are all the time. Anyway, I have a class to teach." Peter turns on his heel and begins to walk away, mumbling under his breath. He had this conversation with half of the X-Men already, and had gotten quite used to brushing people off since he fully recovered. He wasn't even able to bribe Raven to teach in his place anymore, and was constantly reminded of the fact that he wasn't fast enough to save her as a result. 

 

"I really cared for her, you know." Erik called out, stopping Peter in his tracks. For the first time since his recovery, Peter's neutral facial expression cracked, his bottom lip quivering slightly. 

 

He takes a deep breath before turning back to Erik. "I tried saving everyone, but I wasn't fast enough. You don't have to remind me that it's my fault Raven is-" 

 

"I mean your mother." Erik sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I cared for her... I still care for her. I also care for you Maxim- Peter. I always thought that there was something familiar about you the day we first met, but it didn't occur to me then that it was because you were my son."

 

"Wait, you know?" 

 

"I had my theories after our encounter in 1983, but didn't know until a few days before--Well, you know. I have people everywhere; one of them overheard Raven talking about it with Charles." Talking a deep breath, Erik briefly closed his eyes before continuing. "As soon as I heard about you, I wanted to come and see you, but thought it best to remain where I was--for your sake. I'm not a good person to be around- I have a track record for getting those I care about killed--and I didn't want that to happen to you."

 

Peter gritted his teeth, his tone wavering slightly as he took a step towards Erik. "And how did that work out for you? I was in a coma for 3 months--3 months-- and sure I may not have died, but it's not like you gave a damn then. I was completely forgotten about--did you even visit me then? Did you actually care? You know, as soon as I got back from rescuing you from the Pentagon, my mom told me everything. I was happy to have a dad, but then you went and screwed it all up by attempting to kill the president or whatever a few days later."

 

"Pet-" 

 

"-And then 10 years on, you still hadn't changed. I was there for you, but all I ended up with that day was a shattered leg. It's all well and good that you know it now, Erik, but I can't just forget that you almost let me die."

 

"That's not fair..."

 

"No, so you know what isn't fair? Growing up knowing your dad just left you. My mutation triggered after getting so much shit from--from everyone-- and you were at the centre of it all. I have a class to teach." He turns once more, intending on leaving the conversation there. He wasn't angry at Erik- not really--but he was unable to show any emotion that resembled sadness, learning very quickly that it only made things worse for him. He wanted nothing more than to run and hug the man he'd been waiting to meet for 37 years, but with his sadness being exchanged for feelings of anger, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Getting around half way down the corridor, he soon finds himself unable to move. Metal tipped shoelaces - certainly not the best thing to be wearing. "Erik."

 

"I'll let you go in a minute, just... please... let me explain." Peter lets out a huff in response to Erik, but silently gestures for him to continue. "Back when I was with your mother, I had a lot going on- the person who killed my mother had recently resurfaced, and I couldn't just let him get away. It took 6 years to track him down, and by then I had already sealed my fate as the monster everyone sees. Had I known back then that your mother had... you... I wouldn't have ever left, but I couldn't return, not after what I did."

 

Silence. Something Peter was never used to, usually filling in the void with Pink Floyd. Still, it was almost deafening, and felt like an eternity before it was finally broken. "I don't expect your forgiveness." Erik continues. "Frankly I don't deserve it, and you're probably safer the further away you are from me... But you still deserve to know that I care." Releasing his hold from the speedster, Erik gestures down the hall, preparing for Peter to disappear from his life like everyone else he cared about. But that didn't happen. 

 

Peter didn't move, he couldn't. Despite no longer being held back, he was frozen in place, the cogs in his head slowly turning after he continued repeating Erik's words to himself. A single tear falls down his cheek, followed by another, and another. . Within an instant, he was bawling--decades of pent up emotion came crashing down all at once. He feels his legs give way, but rather than falling to a ground, he finds himself being held up by none other than Erik. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry. I t-thought I was going to d-die and you'd never kn-now." He was no longer the 37 year old man that had been through more than anyone ever should. He was now the 7 year old boy who wanted nothing more than the embrace of his father. "I don't... hate you. I never have. I j-just thought I was gonna die and I was s-so angry at myself. At my m-mutation. I run away from things... from p-people."

 

"Shh. You're alright. It's alright." Erik responds in a voice far softer than anything Peter has ever heard from him before, or from anyone for that matter. Beginning to rub circles into the speedster's back, Erik slowly brings Peter to the ground and pulls him in closer. Soon, the oh-so-terrifying 'Magneto' is humming a soft tune into Peter's ear. "Odpocznij moje dziecko. Dzień się skończył. Słońce zaświeci. Gdy przyjdzie poranek. Ale teraz jest ciemno i świat jest spokojny. Więc daj odpocząć oczom swym i zaśnij." 

 

The melody was soothing, and soon Peter found his breathing return to normal. His arms found their way around Erik, and a small smile appeared on his face, his father finally knowing the truth. Finally parting from his dad, he leans against a nearby wall. "Where did you learn that song from?"

 

"I learned it from my parents. And they learned it from their parents. And them from theirs. And one d- one day, you will sing it to you children too." For a second, Erik's smile faltered, but it was replaced by a look of joy seeing his son. Of course he wouldn't ever replace Nina, but he'd be lying if he said that his heart grew the moment he discovered he still had a living relative. "Anyway..." Erik jumps to his feet, offering Peter his hand and pulling him up. "I believe you have a class to teach."

 

Peter nods. "Y-Yeah." he nods, quickly pulling Erik in for another hug. "Thank you Eri- Dad. Thanks dad." 

 

And for the first time in a long time, Peter finds himself running. Though nowhere near as fast as he used to, clearly taking caution with every step, Erik looks on in admiration. Erik knew it would be a long time before Peter returned to the way he was, but much like their relationship, it was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked Dark Phoenix, despite everything that got thrown at it. I don't think it was nearly as bad as people made it out to be. I was just sad about the lack of Dadneto, and so this was born.
> 
> Sorry about my crappy writing, but I needed something to fill the gap in my heart. At least we have Cherik. 
> 
> ¡VIVA LA CHERIK!


End file.
